I Love You's
by AstrialRain
Summary: [Extreme NaLu! OOC Natsu and Lucy(sorta), Oneshot-thing, Modern-ish AU] To which Natsu had asked Lucy on a date, and she had said yes. This is what happens during said date. (This is more of a Nalu shipper's fantasy or a crushers dream, Hope you like it!)


**Heya! So, this is a really recent thing I have written. It honestly wasn't originally a fanfiction, and the original copy I have doesn't describe the characters physical features or mention their names. I had to tweak it a little bit here and there so that it would work, In fact, I'm pretty sure I could edit this to be any OTP... lol. _ANYWAY,_ don't let me keep you, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Where have I said I own fairy tail or its characters? Please show me where. (I'll give you a hint; I haven't said that.)**

Lucy stood nervously in the corner, frantically glancing around the room for that one person with salmon hair. He had just walked in. Good.

One deep breath and a strand of blonde hair neatly tucked behind her ear were all she needed. Eyes trained she first noticed his casual stance, hands resting in his pockets with his arms spaced out.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't make it tonight." Lucy joked, trying to hide her own nervousness as she saw him express his by rubbing the back of his neck and glancing around- maybe searching for something to say, she guessed.

Natsu chuckled, "Yeah, I didn't think I would make it either, how long were you here for Luce?" He questioned, swiftly changing the new flow of the conversation from him too about her. She noticed as he asked his pupils dilate, and hands nervously wringing in and out from one another.

"Only a few minutes," she said nonchalantly, anxious for what she was about to say- and do, "but it's fine as long as I get to tell you." She stated, knowing that it would make him curious enough to stay and get her point across. Years studying human interaction and -even though she was 100% sure he was into her just as she was him- she was still scared, still doubtful about her thoughts, choices, and plans for tonight.

Her dainty hand wrapped halfway around his wrist as she pulled him to a more secluded area. She seemed cool, calm, and collected, but to a point it seemed she was nervous on something to be said, but still focused and determined to say it.

Natsu's dark eyes were fixated on her hand mere inches from his, he had finally gotten the courage to ask the girl he'd been crushing on since 8th grade, and now she was about to let him down as easy as she could…

He had even arrived after her! God what an idiot Natsu thought he was, for thinking she might like him or even, that the feelings might be mutual. As nervous as the pyro was he knew he couldn't just back out now, that would make it even worse, not to mention all the shit he would get from his Gray and Gajeel at school.

Back to the corner, Lucy was just in not 2 minutes ago, she heard his breath hitch as she suddenly turned around and pulled him closer. Her lips hovering less than an inch away from his.

"I know you're nervous, but I'm a wreck and I've been so scared to tell you I've loved you since that day you saved me… I'm pretty sure you like me- maybe..." her dark chocolate eyes broke contact, while she bit her lip, still both dreading and and loving what's to come, "but I-I love you, a-and I want us t-to be something… something more than friends!"

Natsu's hand brushed her neck ever so lightly, trailing fire on her skin as it made its way to her chin. With great care and gentleness, he tilted her face towards his own, locking both of them into place as he gazed deep into her eyes, his lips slightly parted. She didn't notice though, she was long lost in those emerald orbs of his.

Other arm still free, he took one shaky breath and snaked it around her waist, bringing her closer still, he had to say it now… He just had to.

"I've been in love with you since we first started our teens Lucy, and if you let me, I'm never going to leave you."

He dipped his head down less than an inch, his lips connecting with hers as fireworks erupted from within him, and it was the perfect moment that neither wanted to end.


End file.
